


King Oozaru

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, King Kong - Alternate Universe, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Bulma Briefs finds herself on another planet being offered as a sacrifice by the natives and finds herself in the claws of King Oozaru
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 24
Kudos: 98
Collections: Halloweenie 2020





	1. Moonlight

Tears stung her eyes as she yanked with all her might to break free of the hemp-like ropes that bound her to the wooden stakes on either side of her, unable to get any traction as her toes brush the cold stone below. Icy winds whipped her exposed skin, her nipples pebbling as her body was bare for all to see and yet she was sweating from the exertion and terror. The natives, three ft. tall beings with pale skin and white hair, wearing shreds of cloth and colorful beads were hiding in the cliffs behind her, spewing horrifying screams and beating their drums with a frantic rhythm that was in tune with her own beating heart. She heard her friends, Krillin, Tein, and Yamcha, call out to her behind a cage of bamboo that served as their prison and tried to reach her by tugging on the unforgiving bark.

Bulma couldn’t believe this was happening. She was on a space exploration mission with her trusted friends who also served as bodyguards when she found this planet populated by sentient beings, and everything had gone well at first. They invited them in, given them food, showed them the land, and introduced their culture and language. They had been friendly, taking an interest in them, especially Bulma with her unique hair coloring that they had been fond of petting. She should have known better because suddenly, they turned on them tonight, easily subduing them despite their smaller size, and now Bulma was here, naked as the day she was born with the moonlight illuminating her body as she struggled to get away.

And that’s when she heard it.

A terrifying howl in the distance that sent shivers down her spine and everything went eerily silent, not even the nocturnal creatures that inhabited the area dared to make a peep. Another menacing growl ripped through the night, this time closer and she heard the cracking of trees splitting like thunder booming in the air just as she saw the foliage in front of her split apart like a path toward her. “Fuck!” Bulma shrieked as she tried harder to pull her hands out of the ropes, her skin chafing and she felt it break into red welts, rivulets of blood beginning to trail down her arms. The blood on her wrist helped her to slip one of her hands out of the ropes, and she ignored the burning feeling of her skin almost peeling off as she moved to get her other hand out.

She felt a puff of hot air blow across her skin and she froze, seeing something large in the corner of her eye, and she slowly turned her head to nearly faint. In front of her, was a very large, dark-haired ape with a large snout, sharp teeth, and fierce, glowing red eyes. Bulma couldn’t move, her breath frozen in her lungs as she stared at the massive creature and yet her body shook, almost making her collapse onto the ground. The ape studied her, his eyes flitted with interest as his nostrils flared, sniffing loudly before his eyes narrowed and his large hand with razor-like claws raised up toward her. Bulma sucked in a heavy breath in fear unable to scream as he picked her up in his hands, using his nail to break the other rope to free her, and brought her to his snout, his cold nose pressing into her stomach. Bulma turned her head away, afraid to see what was to come as her heart galloped inside her chest and she felt his rough, wet tongue lick her arm. Bulma gasped in trepidation when he let out an approved growl deep from within his chest and her mind couldn’t take it anymore. She felt the edges of her vision go dark, just before the mighty beast closed his fist gently around her and turned away from the village and her friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloweenie! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I was inspired by art from Little Honeyeater called [Ring](https://twitter.com/Honey_Eater/status/1179001305307713536?s=20)! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Thank you [rogue_1102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102) for being my beta!!


	2. Fear

Bulma shivered from the cold, and yet her body felt hot as her consciousness floated to the surface while strong hands pressed a cool, sticky substance on her sore, burning wrists. She hissed in pain and tried to take her hand away, but the stranger that held her kept a firm grip, and soon the stinging pain on her torn skin began to slightly tingle. Each one of her wrists was bound in soft material, and she was finally able to bring them into her chest to shield herself from the cold. Powerful arms wrapped around her body, and she pressed herself closer to the hard chest that burned like a furnace as her stranger brought something warm over their bodies, making her sink into the silky-soft bedding she laid on. Clinging to the toasty, muscular body like her own personal heating rock, Bulma slipped back into her dream world and hoped she would get warm soon… 

Her throat felt parched, but she refused to move from her comfortable spot on her bedding with the cozy warm body covering hers, and her fingers brushed against satin-soft skin on top of a muscular chest that vibrated, while a low purr hummed in her ears. Her captor must have sensed her dilemma as her lips were parted with his own and felt water trickle down into her mouth. He repeatedly gave her water with his method and each time, his tongue swept across her mouth and she could taste his heady, exotic flavor. He pulled his mouth away and nuzzled her face, his musky, forestry scent wafted into her lungs, and she buried her face in his chest to inhale more of his masculine scent. He pulled her even closer to his body, and in the back of her mind, his identity as a man was affirmed when she felt his swollen, hot, and large cock press against her thighs, but she gave it no more thought as she felt herself falling back into the inky black pool of darkness… 

Bulma’s eyes fluttered open as her body stretched on the soft bedding, her muscles ached from misuse and she turned to lie on her back, opening her eyes to look up at a ceiling of rock wall. Her brows pulled together in a frown, confusion settling in her brain as she tried to piece together her last memory, and she carefully sat up. The furs that covered her slipped off, and to her surprise, she found herself bare underneath and quickly dove for the furs to cover herself as she looked around the area. 

She was in a cave, that much she put together as she saw the rock walls and a small entrance where a bit of sunlight peered inside. She glanced down and saw that she was lying on a bed of large leaves that reminded her of green palm trees from back home. She shivered when a wicked wind streaked by and she brought the furs higher up to her neck. She then noticed her wrists, bound in the similar leaves and she moved to gently take them off. When she managed to slip it off, she froze at the sight of red, angry marks that surrounded her wrists, her skin slightly torn and she was hit with the memories.

Bulma’s eyes went large as she remembered the large ape that had taken her, and she swiveled around the cave, looking for the gigantic beast, but it was empty save for the occasional sound of water splashing onto the cave floor. Bulma slowly stood on unsteady legs, her heart pounding in her chest at the thought of the monster returning, and covered herself in one of the furs, knowing she had needed to make her escape now before it came back. Bulma touched the capsule that dangled between her breasts and clasped it, if she could just get out and find another makeshift shelter, she could camp out and call her ship for help. Bulma carefully took a step toward the entrance of the cave, watching for any sharp rocks that might hamper her escape, and crept out with soft steps.

She winced when the sunlight blinded her and she halted in her tracks when she realized that she was not in a normal cave, but a cavern up on a mountain top, and her eyes nearly crossed at the steep drop below. She backed away, to only slip on a rock and she fell backward, closing her eyes to brace herself for a hard fall, but it never came. She was suddenly swooped up into strong, solid arms and she slowly opened her eyes to find herself staring into dark onyx eyes that held no warmth. Bulma’s eyes widened at the stranger, her breath halted in her lungs as she took him in; he was handsome with sharp features, a strong jaw and chin, and full, wide lips. His hair was a dark brown with streaks of red that curiously whipped up into a flamed point while he also sported a deep widow’s peak, and now, he was staring at her with a deep, unsatisfied frown. Her mind tickled with remnants of a man holding her and caring for her as she was unconscious and out of sorts, and she knew that it had been him as his arms felt familiar to her. 

She stared at him for a few more seconds before he nodded and carried her over back to the nest of leaves. “Wait! I need your help! I have to go back to my friends,” she said to him in a panic, grabbing on to him by his shoulders. He glanced down at her for a moment but ignored her as he continued on his path. “Are you listening to me? I have to go!”

He said nothing as he placed her down on the leaves and he noticed her exposed wrists to gently take one in his hands. He examined it for a moment, and he nodded before he let it go and slid next to her in the bed. Bulma noticed that he was also nude, and looked away, but was soon brought into his body and he held her close. “Hey! Let go of me! Why won’t you say anything to me!” Bulma pushed against his chest, looking up into his eyes, and his gaze flittered on her with confusion. She stilled when she made the realization that he didn’t understand a single word she said. “Fuck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know you think!


End file.
